deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Blessings
Blessings, also referred to as Perks and Passives by the community, are a special type of item that gives the character you select an additional bit of power. These items are also tied what determines your positive and negative passives for a run. You are able to choose out of three different Blessings after selecting a character. Blessings and the passives they bestow are completely random, but can be rerolled for 5 Soul Coins if none of the items look good to you. There are currently seven Blessings you can choose for a character at the start of the game: * Chaos -- Chaos adds a random amount of additional Atk (1-3 is the recorded range) and makes your character luckier; adding extra chance to critically hit. * BDRing -- Blooddrinker's Ring gives you more benefits for drinking potions. The ring starts at 0 Atk and gains +5 each time a potion or preferred potion is used. * DefDmg -- Defense Damage gives you attack the more defense you have. For each 2 Defense (Estimated) you have, you will gain 1 Atk. * Gaxe -- Ceremonial Axe gives you benefits for using Thraxes. Similar to the BDRing, the Gaxe starts at 0 Atk, but gains +5 each time a Thraxe is used. * Debless -- Death's Blessing gives you more attack the lower your health is. A single Debless gains 1 Atk for each 10 points of health you are missing. * BTrophy -- Shield Trophy gives you 1 defense when you use boosted consumables on enemies; mantraps on Viking/Templar, axes/jgdtrps on Vampire, fitrp on Dragonkin for example will all grant 1 defense. * SShoes -- Shiny Shoes give you a bonus when you fight enemies at pistols on the map. This bonus gives you extra coins and seems to give a better chance at finding additional loot (weapons/consumables) when you defeat enemies. * Frenzy -- Frenzy Banner gives your companions adrenaline, allowing them to attack faster. Positive Passives These are the possible positive passives. These will give the character a buff. Only one of these are present upon a upon a Blessing. These are randomly rolled on each Blessing, but can be rerolled for 5 Soul Coins. * Preferred Potions -- All Potions turn into PPotions, restoring 60 health instead of 30. * Better Bandages -- All bandages turn into BBandag, restoring 15 Healing and additional 7 health per sec. over 5 sec (45 total health recovered versus 30) * Tough -- +20 Max HP. * Adrenaline -- +20% Attack speed. * Thick Hide -- Defense is increased by 30%. (This passive seems to have been buffed slightly in Aftermath) * Outdoorsman -- Camping is much better when you travel to a campfire to rest. Treat now restores 70 health, while Both restores 35 health. * Supercharged -- Using Zap damage lifesteals 15% health. * Lucky -- Better chance at landing critical strikes. * Stoneskin -- Passive physical resist. All physical damage taken is halved. Negative Passives These are the possible negative passives. These will give the character a debuff. Only one of these are present upon a Blessing. These are randomly rolled on each Blessing, but can be rerolled for 5 Soul Coins. * Fragile -- -30 Max HP. * Sluggish-- -30% Attack speed. * Sensitive Skin -- Defense is decreased by -30%. * Scared of the Dark -- Camping is much less effective when you travel to a campfire to rest. Treat now restores 20 health, while Both restores 10 health. * Radiation Sickness -- All nuke damage taken is doubled. * Thin Skinned -- All physical damage taken is doubled. * Overextended -- All damage dealt does a small amount of damage to you in return. About 7-8% of the damage dealt will be taken. * Heat Sensitive -- All fire damage dealt does a small amount of damage to you in return. About 20% of the fire damage dealt will be taken. * Bad Luck -- Less of a chance to deal critical strikes.